Clan (SF2)
Clan is a feature in Shadow Fight 2 that allows players to come together as a group in order to fight Eternals more efficiently in the Underworld. Being in a clan can help players defeat a boss in a smaller amount of time and with less effort, as their clan members can join them in decreasing bosses' shields. Players can either join an already existing clan or create their own clan. Ranks *'Recruit' Recruit can leave messages in the clan chat, gather and participate in clan raids. *'Samurai' Samurai is an honorable rank to any warrior, has the same rights as Recruit, but is more respected in the clan. *'General' General can promote other clan members to "Samurai" rank or demote a "Samurai" to "Recruit" rank and kick them out + gives all "Samurai" rights. *'Shogun' Shogun is a clan leader and is able to gather clan raids, change ranks of other players or kick them, edit clan info and disband the clan. They have a crown symbol next to their username in members list. Creating and Editing Clan There are no requirements in creating clan; any player can create a clan with 350 gems. By tapping "Create", players will be brought into the clan editing menu. There, they can edit all infos about the clan before it is created, which are: *'Clan name:' At least 3 letters, maximum 16 letters. Latin letters and/or numbers only. *'Clan description:' The players can write anything to describe the clan. Can be left empty. *'Best rating to join:' Once a score is set, only players with the same or more rating points can join. Can be left unedited (if so, it is set to 0). Best rating to join can be set to 100 million at maximum. *'Clan logo:' The players can choose the clan badge, icon, and color. After the clan is created, the clan creator will automatically become the clan leader and given the rank "Shogun". They also will receive one Volcano key. The clan leader can change the clan's info anytime they want, as well as set the clan into private. By making it private, no players will be able to join the clan. Joining a Clan In order to join a clan, a player must meet the following conditions: *There are less than 40 members in a clan. *Player's best rating in a season matches or exceeds the required rating. (This rule does not apply to the clan leader) *The clan is not private. *Players can only join one clan at a time. If they are still a member of a clan, they will not be allowed to join any other clan, unless they leave the previous clan. They can also search clans by opening the chat tab at the left side of the screen and tapping "Search", or by tapping the shield logo at the upper right of the Underworld map. The game will list all the recommended clans to the players based on their best rating in a season. There is also a search bar that can help the players to find a particular clan. When a player joins a clan, their rating within that clan will start from zero. The player's accomplishments in their last clan (if there was) will not be counted in the new clan. This also applies if the player leaves and goes back to that old clan. Moving to another clan has no effect on the player's personal rating. Clan Raids Any clan member can create a clan raid by opening the chat tab and tapping the "Raid" tab. After a boss is chosen, other clan members can join the clan raid if they wish, and after enough players have been gathered, the raid can be started. The players need the required key for either creating or joining a clan raids. In the case of bosses with Dan requirement, they also need to reach the necessary Dan as well. The clan raid creator can cancel the raid if necessary, and they can kick players during the gathering as well. Clan Badges Back1.png Back2.png Back3.png Back4.png Back5.png Back6.png Back7.png Back8.png Back9.png Back10.png Clan Icons Ankh.png Axe.png Bottle.png Cat_eye.png Crab.png Crown.png Cudo.png Dragon.png Eagle.png Eclipse_clan.png Eye.png Fan.png Fire_clan.png Fish.png Fist.png Glaive.png Hammers.png Helix.png Kanji1.png Katana.png Katanas.png Lion.png Lizard.png File:Paw.png Sakura.png Samurai_clan.png Shuriken_clan.png File:Skull.png File:Snail.png Spider.png Spiral.png Star_clan.png File:Swords.png Tentacle.png Viking.png Wolf.png Yin_yang.png Gallery Raids Search Clan.png|A list of recommended clans, based on a player's best rating. Raids Create Clan.png|Clan creating tab. Raids Clan.png|An example of a clan. Raids Clan Members.png|The clan members list. Raids Boss Selection.png|Choosing boss for clan raid. Raids Leaving Clan.png|After the player leaves a clan. Raids Top 100 Clans.png|Top 100 Clans, refreshed in each season. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Multiplayer Category:Gameplay